


【气宇轩扬】无罪 释放

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】无罪 释放

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).

无罪 释放

1“那天，是第一次看到他”

不同于初中那些半大孩子的闹腾哄哄，高中的教室里只有窸窣交谈的动静。还未放晚自习，其实孩子们早就开始放飞自己，坐等着下课铃声的响起。

宋继扬一人独居别墅，父母因为工作在国外，平日里由小姑照顾着，从小学到高中一直在小姑创办的学校就读。他呆呆的坐在位置上，校服半挂在胳膊上，他身材颀长。

穿着一件与年纪并不相符的白衬衫，任窗外飘来的夜风掀飞了他手边的一页写着自己心事的草纸。本来在抬头望天，看着老师一步步走近，赶忙伸手把纸藏了起来，不得不垂下了头。

被握成一团废纸的东西上，写了三个字：花痴病。

花痴病：“性兴奋出现频繁，性要求异常迫切，性生活频率增加，房事时间延长等。该病患者的性反应超常强烈，甚至达到不分场合、不避亲疏的程度；并对握手、拥抱也能产生强烈的性欲。”

王皓轩是一名金牌驾校的教练，日常带队学车，晚上得闲还能兼职下网约车司机，拉了几个女顾客后，照常关了营业的灯牌。锁上车门，往黑暗的街巷里走，并没像他预想的一样充斥着什么奇怪的声音，他压低身形缓慢靠近，隐隐约约听到点动静。

他借着一点点微弱的月光终于看清了男孩儿的脸——满脸泪痕。

瘦弱的小男生好像被人制约了行动，呜呜咽咽嘴巴里似乎被塞着什么东西，透过路灯折射的光影，看到墙上好像他的头发像是被人拽着，只得被迫抬起下巴露出苍白脆弱的脖颈，柔嫩的小手还在徒劳无力的挣扎。

王皓轩拎着啤酒的手撑着墙壁去看，他从没见过这么无助的瘦弱的小男生，白衬衫牛仔裤帆布鞋。在他那个暴徒面前一向带着点有恃无恐的眼神，双腿站得笔直且僵硬，身体的本能往后退缩。脸上尚未干透的泪痕，衬得男孩儿十分委屈，痛苦的呻吟声从嘴唇发出，锁骨、胸部、再一路往下都在颤抖。

突然而来的热流，从下面一阵一阵涌上来打乱了小男生无助的的喘息。

王皓轩像是受到了某种鼓励，很本能的将剩下的一半酒的酒瓶砸了过去，霸道而充满侵略性的攻击力，让施暴者防不胜防，其中一个被击中了倒了下去，另一个迅速放弃了行动落荒而逃。只剩下宋继扬努力吸着酸溜溜的鼻头，用力攥着自己过长的衬衫，吓得靠着墙角一点点滑了下去。

王皓轩走近，扯下他嘴里湿乎乎的领带扔到一边，蹲了下去，捏住了他的下巴，扭过人头。胳膊圈住他的腰，往前摸到了他的腰带，摸了下他的额头、将他转过去看了下他的裤子，宋继扬害怕的没有出声，小身板抖着也不敢伸手阻止。

“人没事就好。”

“你，你杀人了？”宋继扬吸了下鼻子，声音处在变声期，还在蹲着，衣衫不整、面色绯红还咬着牙，提上掉了一半的鞋子，警惕地盯着面前的男人。

“没有，只是暂时醒不过来。”语气听起来很平静，不大像从一个刚二十出头的年轻人嘴巴讲出来的。

“那，那...谢谢你”。宋继扬结结巴巴地说。

规规矩矩的，与刚才的画面形成极大的反差，让人情欲更盛。

王皓轩转身，弯腰摸了摸他的头发，不经意的冲他笑了笑。手心传过来的温度异常的烫，烫得宋继扬一个激灵。身体先大脑一步起了反应，随即一股又热又麻的类似蚂蚁啃咬的感觉从背部传至四肢。

“就当是，救了一只被人欺负的小猫咪。”趴在宋继扬耳边低低呓语，唇齿间充斥着满满的烟草味，荷尔蒙气息愈发的浓郁。宋继扬呼吸变得有些急促起来，一动也不敢动，却感觉这人的气息从头顶渐渐转移到他的耳后，呼出的热气激得这具敏感的身子猛地一颤。

他意味不明，加重了“猫咪”两个字眼。禁欲而克制。

橘黄色的灯光下，宋继扬觉得，他笑的好好看，深邃湛蓝的双眸温柔的看着自己，像一汪清水般无暇。松散的头发，穿着黑色长袖长裤，带着笑，伸向自己的手。

好像哪里不太对劲，他居然，因为王皓轩突然的靠近，勃起了。

热。

“车辆起步，请站稳扶好，下一站是XXXXX。”魔都总是那么拥挤，无论是节假日还是平时，宋继扬皱着眉头，胸口挂着自己的学生卡，将鼻子埋在臂弯逃避刺鼻的味道，一手压在公交车的车窗玻璃上向车外看。

“不好意思，让一下...”宋继扬一口嗲嗲的口音，十几岁的声音又轻又软，像个小姑娘。

公交车忽然停下，宋继扬缩在人群中跌跌撞撞，已是满身大汗，从脖颈到前胸一路已经被汗水浸透，湿漉漉地贴在身上，勾勒出完美的腰身。他不断侧着身子避让从身边经过的人群，一波波人流从车上下去，车站上又迅速补充了新的人群，他小心翼翼转了个身试图进到公交车后车厢却被前面的人群挤在了最后位置。

身后突然传来一股若有若无的触感，宋继扬抿着嘴唇往旁边挪了下，屁股躲开了。总感觉有些人有意无意的摸着自己身子，从指尖细细密密地游移至脚踝，手在自己身上摸来探去，免不了让他觉得不快。

“别摸我啊...啊呀，别摸了...”他面带尴尬咬着牙，紧张的转过头张望，周围熙熙攘攘的全是人，完全没有答案。

仿佛周边被人隔离开一样，没有那些乱七八糟的触觉。只有一只手放在了自己的大腿根部，修长的手指在腿部周围打转，手指抵住裤缝暧昧的滑动，被汗水浸透的衣服贴在皮肤上的触感，惹得宋继扬脑子一阵阵发麻。

动作愈加过分了，不是在外面徘徊，而是直接从肚脐向下挑开内裤，修长的手指又一次大胆钻入他紧闭的双腿间的缝隙，臀缝传来一阵麻痒，手指游走在股缝，隔着棉质内裤摩擦着他下面的穴口，过是调情一般的力度，时不时指尖顶进去一点，又迅速退出。

他眯着眼睛，带着一点水汽，从唇齿间吐出热气，急促地喘息着，而且似乎他在调整着自己的呼吸。脖颈处开始控制不住的泛红，他不断抿着嘴试图躲开那只作乱的手，却只能可怜巴巴地摇着头承受。

另一只手也跟着摸了上来，两只手作恶般玩弄着他的屁股，紧绷的牛仔裤在那双手面前就像不存在一般。公交车颠簸不断，带得他整个人都在颤，只能双腿轻微地摩擦着，皮肤上全是汗珠又泛着粉色，时不时咬一下嘴唇仿佛在抑制着什么。

微凉的手从自己的大腿处不断向上，从他的腰线上撩起进攻，隔着薄薄的背心在胸前已经挺立起来的乳粒上掐着，又把衬衫高高撩起直接蹂躏两点。惹的宋继扬“唔”了一声，迅速捂住嘴，弯下腰，把头抵在前面的椅背上，拼命隐忍着快要脱口而出的尖叫。

撩得人怪痒的，动作这么熟练，想必一定是个男人。

太过分了。

手指玩味的绕着小口打转，插进去一半，也不急着往里送，而是在浅处搅动着，时而把紧窄的穴口撑开，时而按压着柔软的内壁，一点一点贴着内壁往回勾，宋继扬被人禁锢在怀里一动都不能动，呜咽一声用腿夹住那人的手腕阻止了他继续，不断扭动身体，似乎有点受不了了，更加用力地咬住下嘴唇，生怕自己受不了刺激喊出来。

“救命....”克制不住地发出极低的声音，生理性的眼泪流下来，身体好像故意和自己作对似的，那手稍稍探入一点就咬着不放，越是蠕动越要吞噬，想把手指往里吃一样。

还来不及呻吟，冰凉凉的手指撩起他的衬衫下摆，在腰间不断玩弄，又抚上前端微微抬头的性器，两个东西被故意放在手中把玩，沉甸甸坠在性器下方。力度不轻不重、手法娴熟有序，让人感觉到轻微的快感与意犹未尽的享受。

宋继扬脑子里重复循环着昨晚救自己的那个人，身体软得要命，不知不觉就松开了腿，那手把里面弄得更加湿润后，两根手指用力撑开最里面，另一根手指贴着小球和内壁的缝隙，按住小球，让它紧贴内壁。又故意地握住一半丰满的屁股，往外掰开，直接顶在了他那个要命的点上，稍稍一碰就进入到了更深处。

宋继扬噙着眼泪，口是心非地试图用屁股表现他极端又可爱的花痴症状。后穴被王皓轩用力的操弄着，前面挺立着的下身涨的让人难受。

“别，别弄了...难受...啊...”这种要上不下的快感磨得人心里发痒，宋继扬轻喘从喉头溢出，仿佛下一秒就要委屈的哭了，哼哼唧唧想要伸手去摸前面，又被身后人制住了动作。

手指模仿着性交的动作在他体内抽插，前方的性器被刺激地高高立起，柱身分泌的液体已经打湿了半个内裤，湿哒哒贴在自己小腹上面，耻毛似乎也在被拉扯着，动作间轻微的刺痛化作电流刺激他敏感的神经和身体。

那人一手捂住他的嘴，一手狠狠按在他的敏感点上，快速地摩擦着，他瞬间硬了起来。宋继扬觉得委屈，愤恨地狠狠咬上那手指，男人知他不好受，撞入甬道后便埋在深处再没有动，任他咬着，不顾伤口的血往下滴。

“啊！”从未体会过的陌生快感轻轻一撩，他一双水眸盯着广告牌欲语还休，五指抓着身后那人散乱的衣衫，不知道抓到什么硌手的物件使劲儿一扯，竭力咬紧牙，却又被身后人顶弄得频频急喘自己，双腿抖得很厉害，时而收紧时而放松，没忍住叫了出来，喷出大量的水，但都被那人一手堵在里面，下身湿黏到一塌糊涂。

这副任人鱼肉、待人摆布的状态令他自己都惊惧不已，羞耻心让他硬生生把呻吟都含在咽喉间，化成了为有诱惑力的恩恩声。这个车程他浑身都湿湿的，分不清汗水还是什么奇怪的东西。

高温几乎要将人融化，驾校办公室的气氛粘稠又烦闷。空调几乎是个摆设，吊扇嗡嗡响个不停。科目一的讲师还在讲台上喋喋不休，汗流浃背。

“教练牌不小心丢了，大早上的，晦气。”王皓轩衣服口袋翻遍了也没有，左手食指粘着创可贴，血迹都渗了出来。

“手没事啊，牌子丢了手还挂彩了啊，怎么，王教练，这一批学员都齐了吗？”

“还行。最后一个还没来。”王皓轩放慢脚步轻飘飘的说了句，和这些人拉开了距离。

“最后一个学员到了吗，宋继扬？”

“到。”水磨一样的声音，软软的、糯糯的，顶着棕色短发的男生缓缓地站了起来，不用回头就知道他一定带着一副无度数的金丝框架眼镜，文质彬彬、白白净净，汗水顺着那天鹅颈流下去。

王皓轩眼神沉了一下，好像吃到棉花糖一样，他回头，第一次在白天看清楚了男孩儿的这张纯一不杂的脸，也毫不吝啬得验证了自己的猜测。

他略略拉开和宋继扬的距离，上下打量了他一番，白白的肤色，扣子扣到最上面，衣服上汗渍很明显，裤子前面皱皱巴巴的好像揉了很久一样，一双因清瘦而显得过于娇弱无力的手，像雨后新出的笋芽尖局促的拽着衣角。

“宋继扬，衬衫很漂亮。9：30是你的学车时间，等我叫你。”王皓轩语调冷淡平和，配上一双漂亮的眼睛，就像一幅新裱好框的图画。

“左转了，方向盘握姿不对，走直线，直线，驾驶不规范。”宋继扬忍不住扭动了一下身体，手指牢牢地箍在方向盘上，使劲力气想要往左转，但是那个方向盘其实应该叫做方向球，似乎固定住了一样，动也不动。

挂挡、打火、单手把持方向盘、戴着腕表的手掌摩挲着下巴，每一下都打在宋继扬心上，全身都跟着战栗。

他好帅哦，不羁的卷发忧郁的眼睛，银耳钉，西装非常讲究，束腰的地方应该是特意修改过，弧度完美。有种天真的帅气，宋继扬情动得头皮都有些麻了。

“教练，我的安全带...好像有问题...卡着了，不舒服。”他低着头，蹑着脚，摸摸索索拿起自己水杯，对着瓶子小口喝起来。

王皓轩叹了口气，侧头靠过去本来很自然的帮他扣，手掌触碰他的后背，肩膀，后颈，慢慢移到精瘦的胸部。得他有点太瘦了，宽大的校服里露出一整片胸膛，隐隐得见他耸起的肩，下陷的腰，视线又逡巡至他翘起的臀胯。胯间的耻骨没了脂肪的包围，凸出的十分明显。

如果，突然俯身咬一口，他是会兴奋的勃起还是害羞的推开自己呢。

再抬头，小鹿一般湿漉漉的眼睛瞅着他，眼里，清澈柔亮的眼瞳，透着莹莹碧波，有说不出道不尽的情欲。

一不留神，就无法坦坦荡荡直视了。

被宋继扬一直偷偷瞄着，王皓轩别扭的将头扭开，那看不见的地方抬起了头，解开了自己的安全带，只能凭借多年的手法去盲扣。越急越扣不对，不得不靠近一点点，王皓轩瞬间不好了，手扣扣半天，一个十年经验的教练。硬是没把学员的安全带扣好，直到手上的青筋都暴起了，才满头大汗地扣好。

倒让人笑话。

和他错身，一擦肩的功夫，他停住，想要保持安全距离，宋继扬不经意往他那边凑过去，两人的距离像是要亲吻，王皓轩开口叫了一下他名字，他浑身像过电一样。

“宋继扬。”

两人耳朵边缘都红了几分，宋继扬或许太热了，嘴角喝的水顺着流下，他本能的舔下嘴巴，抬嘴角亲到了教练的耳朵，喉间溢出了不知是难耐还是舒服的低吟。

“对不起，教练，我，我不是故意的...”他浑身滚烫，每一寸皮肤都紧绷着，一抬手水杯的水撒了一地。

“湿了，我我给您擦擦...教练...我帮您擦擦。”湿的地方确实有点尴尬，宋继扬红着脸，干涩地说，炽热的小手便覆上了他的腿根，在那格外柔嫩的地方来回撩火。  
他的手和身体靠近王皓轩的时候，明显可以感觉到他的心跳的厉害，压抑不住的越来越重的呼吸，以及口中细细的喘息。

“怎么，怎么越擦...越多了呢，教练怎么办嘛。”宋继扬喉咙底颤颤巍巍地飘出一阵发抖的气音。因为过于紧张，拼命合拢双脚。为了不想让王皓轩看到他下面已经有了反应，宋继扬上半身绷直了，唯一能活动的，就只一双修长笔直的腿。

此时，若是张开——像是接纳；可若是合拢——便像是会夹紧；上下踢动——就是俨然求欢。无论如何挣扎，都无力且淫荡，怎么看怎么不像话。徒留一双脚与车垫产生的摩擦声。

刺耳，又色情。

“别离我这么近！！求你了...”他快要犯病了，王皓轩好看的神情和故意挑逗的姿态被放大，身体内的其他感觉开始异常敏感。

“不这么近的话，可是会被别人发现，你这个样子，被监控拍下来可不太好。”所有的意识被强行屏蔽，王皓轩的话也带来了更大的刺激，简直疯狂得是要把这一幕复刻进神经中枢，压抑的喘息，车头上方发亮的镜头。

他惊恐地在两腋下把手蹭干，胡乱捋一捋头发，将双腿架开，好让那挤压感不那么明显，带着鼻音说“教，教练……我能下车嘛……我想，我想去厕所……”小手小心翼翼的去开车门，被王皓轩一手拦下，抓着就往身上摸。

“忍不住了？”宋继扬那浅色的牛仔裤中间很明显已经被从那里顶起来，撑在小手掌下。

“忍不住了。”

“有什么不能车上解决的呢？去厕所多麻烦？小弟弟。”说小弟弟的时候，把宋继扬捂着的手从裆部拽开，放肆的眼神，直勾勾的看着他下面。

有炙热难耐的吐息喷在他耳侧，手指在宋继扬的裤子上微微一擦：“这里。”  
趁他身体还软着，王皓轩挑了下眉，身体愈发贴近他的背脊，动作间，带起一阵衣料摩擦声，在他听来，无端端带着一种淫靡隐晦之意。

又向上探身，撑在他上方，完全拢了他。

在他张开唇齿准备发出呻吟时将手指探入湿软的口腔抽插。宋继扬的小嘴在蠕动，被亲的口涎顺着嘴角狼狈地淌下：不要，不要，不要，不要。

可是，在王皓轩看来，就是婊，婊，婊，婊。

“会咬吗？”

“我不会....”他无意发出小猫媚叫般的轻声，不敢应王皓轩的问话，红着脸，扭动着想要逃开。被王皓轩一个手按在副驾驶，一个吻压过去，很烫，劲头十足地，一窜一窜地跳，把舌头探到宋继扬口腔深处，在柔软的上颚处打了个转，钻进上下牙床之间稚嫩的缝隙。

“香蕉会吃的吧，和吃香蕉一样。”王皓轩边亲他边解他的拉链，在扒到大腿时停下来蹭他一下，迅速脱掉了他的裤子。认真注视着他眼睛，待他回神后，凑上去亲亲他眼角，轻轻亲他嘴唇。王皓轩将下巴扣在宋继扬的肩窝处，迷恋地在他身子上摩挲，下颏处冒头的胡渣刺刺的，惹来他一声甜腻的娇吟。

“啊，你胡子好扎人……”宋继扬小手赶紧护着胸前，将人往外推。王皓轩一亲他就躲，他狂躁地在他身上乱摸，腰上、胸口、大腿根，这里捏一把那里揉一把，每碰一下就发出小小的胆怯的呼声。

监控死角，正好适合咬。

要口交可以说是喜出望外，宋继扬被他扣着后脑勺，看着面前的性器，将脸埋进茂密的耻毛中，却被扎得发痒，又徐徐退开，继而捧着巨物。

“它看起来好凶啊，不要、很硬……”宋继扬趴在皓轩的双腿之间，怯懦地看着他，也没反抗，脸对着胯部中间，轻柔地用嘴唇反复摩擦暴胀的柱身，抬眼看看着他求饶。

“你这个东西，舒服就好了，我的不一样，我的是要操你的。”

下身被王皓轩攥在手里狠狠搓了两下，猝不及防，炽热的呼吸瞬间烟消云散，哆嗦着，张开嘴巴像是等待亲吻。王皓轩却贴着他耳朵，黏腻地说：

“不会咬没关系，我教你啊，和学车一样。”

宋继扬清楚,他对人一直都是这么冷淡的。从小到大他有太多伪装和压抑的部分，都不需要费心引导，很容易就会发泄在性上。

他低头用鼻尖触碰他的下面，眼角披挂上一片桃花颜色，连脖子都涨得通红，喘息逐渐大声，长睫颤颤。他伸出舌头舔在面前性器的龟头上，其实没有甚么味道的。

“不要只是舔，要吸进去。”他试探性地伸出舌尖，蜻蜓点水般碰了碰龟头，王皓轩见他生涩，开始指导起宋继扬口交的技巧。

“含在嘴巴里，用舌头舔。”宋继扬努力地依照指示，用侧脸撒娇般蹭了蹭滚烫的肉柱。

“别只含着，要用吸的。”他立即用舌尖堵住铃口，如洞房的口腔，串珠门帘般刺刺的小牙齿，上下唇一包，忽的重重吮吸了一口，吮得啧啧有声。

“舌头要围着龟头打圈。”又开始小猫舔食似的，用舌尖一点一点地舔舐那粗壮的肉根，从龟头至冠状沟，接着，舌面顺着茎身上交错的狰狞经脉往下舔，转而叼住。

王皓轩狠狠咬住后槽牙，难耐地扬起下颚，挺了挺腰胯，攥着他肩头的手指收紧，抓起了他的手放在自己的肉棒上，宋继扬也自觉的开始为两边的性器套弄起来，一左一右抚上去，贪恋甚至色欲地来回摩挲，他加快了捋动的速度，惹来王皓轩断断续续地急促喘息。

“不许吐啊。”含得有些费力，但他丝毫不在意，柔嫩的小舌忘情地一寸寸舔弄肉棒上每一处地方，时而轻咬几下，带来细小的刺痛感，唇被磨得嫣红，他含糊着点头答应。

王皓轩突然用力抓着宋继扬的头开始浅浅地抽插起，说话间，热气有意无意地吹入敏感的耳道，性器被抚慰得舒爽非常，在学校里是优等生的宋继扬专心学习口交也学得很快，一边吐套着面前的性器一边用舌头打圈的技巧也开始熟练起来，

想要避开可是头被压着无法移动，舌头抗拒的举动也更让王皓轩更舒畅，性器一抖，在宋继扬的口腔内射出了一股白浊的精液。被强行射精在口内，腥味立即充斥宋继扬的味觉，可是被压制着无法把精液吐出，再加惧怕，他最后还是含着泪把精液吞了下去。

2.“花痴病，是因为见到我才犯病的吗？能和我说说吗？”

这个人真变态，用食指勾起小男孩的发梢，说的还那么诚恳又温柔。宋继扬承认，自己确实是被美色吸引，可是看到他说的时候，虽然看着云淡风轻，笑的愈发温柔，甚至嘴角弧度过大有点渗人，只因为王皓轩的细心观察，却心里一甜。

“我，我会控制去幻想，我也不想...我不是故意的~”宋继扬眨了下眼摇了下头，突然向后仰头，发丝调皮地逃离他手指的撩拨。

“把我抱起来，后背抵、抵在墙上……”王皓轩胯部有节奏地撞上柔软的臀部，几下几乎已经可以摸清它每一处细节和冲撞的方向。

“你说更喜欢看我的表情……然后？”眼睛却还在笑着，胳膊环住他的颈，等两人脸挨到鼻尖都亲昵地蹭在一起。

“然后就像你现在做的……”

“我在想你脱我的裤子，会不会很粗野。”

“会。”王皓轩顺着大腿一点点压上来，吐在耳边一直冲进体内促使着心脏开始跳跃，几乎超负荷的电流使皮肤发烫。王皓轩极有技巧地顶弄，在后穴缩紧时微微后退。宋继扬的感觉很像是期待，他羞涩地抿起嘴唇，继续：

“那你会不会掐我的大腿，用那里不停顶我，舔我。”王皓轩又狠狠顶了他一下模拟性交的样子，在那不设防的两股间快速摆胯，回答：“会。”

“那你会不会...强迫我，与你发生关系。”这次王皓轩没有停，他随着宋继扬说的话，一味地向内开拓，他能感觉到一股抗拒的力量一直在向外推他。内穴随着宋继扬的呼吸时松时紧，然而松的时候前进不了多少，他们进度迟缓。

像是真正的强奸犯，欺凌着，肆意地，毫无保留，几乎每一下手指和大腿都能顶到要紧的地方，宋继扬感觉肛门那里真实的触感，他有种下一秒就会被插入的错觉。

“不行，教练...这里不行~”必须停下想象，因为被顶住的时候，他是有快感的，现在倒有一种求而不得的空虚。

宋继扬似乎不敢相信，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的裤裆，看见他把勃起的下体掏出来，笔直的，像一柄凶器，他本能地往后缩，被王皓轩摁住：“别跑。”

王皓轩带着目的性的诱奸，当然要不停地磨炼调教，才能合二为一。他哄他：“我们只是，我只是想听你怎么去意淫的，别怕。”不知道是想说服宋继扬还是自己，王皓轩慢慢把性器深深顶进那敞开的大腿间。

王皓轩把额头顶在他的肩窝上：“我不能和学员发生性关系。”

这姿势无疑是屈辱的，他的脑袋抬不起来，肩膀抵着生硬的靠背，他先闭上了眼睛，带着一股仿若要将自己献祭的热忱，微微颤抖着说：“那如果我是自愿的呢。”

气息交融的前一秒，王皓轩像摆弄着一个心爱的玩具似的，把他的手交叉着平放在胸口。弯下腰掐了掐他的脸蛋，托起他的下巴：“你成年了吗，清楚我们的关系吗？这是犯罪。”

“只要一次。”宋继扬似乎已经猜到他是个带恶人，但其实有点色厉内荏。他对合二为一这个念头耿耿于怀，总觉得这是最高境界的献礼，心知肚明却刻意放纵，乐在其中。

“那你听着，今晚无论发生了什么，你都不会透露半个字，对么。”王皓轩的手指不安分地拨弄着他的睫毛，又顺着眉骨向上攀岩，扒拉着他额前的刘海。总是垂在两侧的小绒毛，被他曲起的手指摆布，乖乖地盖住眉心。

他温柔地抚摸着他刚刚发育一点的喉结，一路摸索着向下停在腹股沟的位置。宋继扬知道被男人抚摸和猥亵的感觉，他在车上已经被迫承受了一路，他很快便撑不住身体开始往下滑，座椅卡着他的腿，让他不得不感受着前面性器被人粗暴地搓弄，让他越来越有感觉。

“戴套...要戴套...我姑姑说不能乱来。”此时此刻，宋继扬不敢直视他，带着胆怯，却乖顺纯良，让人没准备忍住想要亲亲他。

“可以。”王皓轩说，再用指腹轻轻地点了点自己的唇，又温柔地抹在他两边腮上。又霸道地将人捞过来锁在怀里，拉开他捂着脸的手，竟亲昵地亲了他。

“不过，要你帮我戴。用嘴。”宋继扬的眼神有些涣散，一副被玩坏了的样子，那小嘴都快被他折磨得破皮，一开一合间，小兽牙撕开了包装，又吸又咬，含着前端帮他戴好了套。

外面的雨越下越大，宋继扬知道，他回不去了。

被王皓轩挤压在座椅上，没用什么力气，正好对上又捅进来的东西，突然就被翻了个身，甚至连句咕哝也没有，王皓轩目光从他毛茸茸的后脑勺一路下滑，流过肩胛骨，腰窝最后被王皓轩翘起的屁股烫了一下。

车外扫来的灯光打在后座， 宋继扬觉得他是想插进去的，像他躲在家里偷偷看的那些成人片一样的插入。他下陷腰窝后面弧度突起，圆滚滚的屁股让王皓轩的手心发痒，眼光一直落在对方身体的各个部位强奸着他，可他不准备去动他整齐的衣服。

宋继扬分开膝盖，两脚刚好夹在王皓轩腰部两侧，腰腹处的肌肉和柔软坐垫夹住麻痹思维，直到自己鼻腔里冒出迷迷糊糊声音，接着抬高了屁股撞上王皓轩的硬邦邦的性器。

王皓轩没有马上进入，只是用那东西不断摩擦他后面，从背后捞着他瘦弱的脖子亲他，来来回回地舔耳垂和脖子，口水顺着下巴往淌下，等亲软了再往屁股里抠，一来二去的，宋继扬涨红了脸，从上到下都软化成了水儿。嘴里是“嗯嗯”哼个不听，昏暗的车里全是吸咬嘴唇的声音，校服被撩开了一半，裤子还没有完全脱掉，忍受着性器顶在肛门却故意不操的感觉，点一把火就能烧着的模样。

王皓轩把性器抽出来，在他左腿折起的腹股沟里摩擦，并且贴着他发烫的耳根，告诉他，这是报复，报复的对象不是他。

“我知道你的敏感点，是这里。”他的中指研磨着里面的地方，水流的润滑已经在肛门口快速地抖，王皓轩就在那一小块地方上搓来搓去，一拨一拨地挑逗。

“我知道，是你……”

宋继扬完全凌乱了，他嘴上这么说，却满身红透地贴着王皓轩，屁股缝里塞着一只好看的手指，他用力晃动臀部，想甩掉，哪还有讨价还价的余地。只能颤抖着眼皮，惊恐地缩着腰，缩到哪手指就追到哪，没受什么滞碍就被突破了关口。

“什么是我？”王皓轩将双腿打开，隔着衣服不自觉把对方的身体更紧地压入怀里，弹力十足的臀肉起伏摩擦着自己的弱点。没有过多犹豫，拉住裤腰，连带内裤一起褪到大腿。温柔的手掌不可避免地接触对方光裸的皮肤。挺翘肉乎乎的可爱屁股被操干玩弄之前，就已经被他的手指里里外外揉过一遍了。

王皓轩掰开臀肉，欣赏他从未暴露人前的浅粉色褶皱，发觉这个干净的小洞依然紧紧合拢。从口袋掏出润滑油，拧开盖子直接倒在导师的屁股上，冰冷粘稠的液体让屁股抖了一下，穴口收到刺激收缩得更小。

手指变得放肆，按压之中有时可以看见内部的一点湿润软肉，开始松软，性器应该能浅浅塞入。王皓轩低下头，双手抓住宋继扬的臀肉，更加用力地分开，然后把舌尖插入他的身体。

“你，你干什么？不要太过分...我害怕。”宋继扬猛地弹了一下，试图挣脱，但更强的力量牢牢锁住他的大腿。他的双腿被扯开，只能任由舌头肆无忌惮地闯入，抽插吮吸肠壁逐渐分泌的汁液。宋继扬每一声小小的可爱喘息在鼓励王皓轩，没一会白皙的屁股就被弄成玫瑰的浅粉色，在手掌里变换形状。

“当然是干你啊。你平常都是这样的吗，屁股对着谁都这么主动？就是想看看你被操射是什么样子。”王皓轩一遍遍抚摸他的后背，用手指轻轻按住了褶皱，试探地揉了几下，将手指抽了出来，抓紧了他的屁股，指甲也深陷进他皮肤，取而代之抵上穴口的是自己的性器头部，只微微推进去一点。

宋继扬羞红了脸，低下头轻轻摇了摇。

潮湿的车前座，蒸腾的汗味，男人的重量，屁股被朝两边扒开，火烫的性器刺进来……他应该是恐惧的，但眼前晃着王皓轩的手指，他不知所措地兴奋了，四肢抖动着，面孔潮红，用一种贪恋的神态追着那些闪光的指尖。

王皓轩注意到他的变化，心脏控制不住地狂跳，不敢置信地盯着他。

“别动！”王皓轩大汗淋漓地吼，宋继扬不听，滚烫的身体波澜起伏地挣动，王皓轩妄图弹压他每一次不逊的挺身，压着压着，就变成了恃强凌弱的霸占，箍紧的手松开了。

“还不行，不行~ 别这样，救……”他有气无力地喊，被一把捂住嘴巴，王皓轩看着他，又好像没在看，眼神空荡荡的，只有变质的欲望在熊熊燃烧。

他掰开宋继扬的大腿，同时解开皮带，他的手，还残忍地在宋继扬嘴上捂着，王皓轩的性器早就和宋继扬一样黏糊糊了，他看着漂亮小口一张一开流着水，他忍不住弹了弹宋继扬的屁股，把润滑液倒满手掌，沾染男孩体温的液体滑进小洞，再一次扶住自己的性器，从腰窝磨到臀缝，狠狠插入了宋继扬贪婪饥渴的穴口。

又狠狠顶了他一下：“你怎么不听话呢？”

拥有蝶骨的人，都是人间尤物。

宋继扬不知自己就像刚刚被钉住的蝴蝶，做着凄美又无用的挣扎。

腰部以下大腿之上的粉白屁股裸露在外，还被贪婪吞舔弄，他知道自己的身体已经被教练身份的人猥亵和打开。他将头埋在双臂间，上半身校服依旧衣着得体，屁股迎合着这个人刻意慢悠悠的节奏。

王皓轩从没想过自己在这方面居然颇有天赋，性器弯曲或撑开的时候会感受到宋继扬由内而外的动人颤动。到了最后他粗大的东西抽出一点儿，宋继扬双腿依然被分开挂在座椅上，那诱人屁股还会追上来，自己摇动，差点爽到射出来。

当王皓轩真的开始抽插的时候宋继扬大声叫了出来，他的髋部用力地撞向宋继扬，颠得头部不断碰到椅背。宋继扬从来没有像这样被操干，他真的爱死了这样的每一秒钟，王皓轩每一下的顶弄，他的手每一下的按压，他嘴里溜出的每一句下流话。他快临近高潮边缘了，身躯颤栗，因为身后的撞击而发出声响；双腿张得更开。

王皓轩在他身后咬着他的脖子，舔了又舔，拱了又拱，还坏心眼地次次都操在最要命的骚心，还要啃着他的耳廓，频频问他大不大，爽是不爽。

回答他的，只有猫儿撒娇般低低的哼唧声；一下一下抽插时，那娇吟就会被抛高顶碎。这次他看向宋继扬臀缝的目光是明目张胆的，宋继扬感觉到了，可合不拢腿，只好下意识收紧括约肌，王皓轩眼看着那神秘的地方绞成皱褶，肛门缩得只有那么一点点，他想自己一定是疯了，居然不觉得恶心，而是口干舌燥。

王皓轩没有再抓着他的脖子，只是一只手臂松松揽着他的腰。这位不知道自己已经进了狼窝的小白兔，正主动抱着自己的膝弯，贴着王皓轩的下腹扭腰。

“宋继扬，宋董事是你姑姑吧。”他唤道，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖颈，宋继扬的身体仿佛收到某种指令一样，突然过分热情地收缩着。

“很喜欢这样是吗？你姑姑也喜欢这样，宋继扬。”王皓轩不需要他回答，对方兴奋的后穴已经一张一合地暴露一切。红肿的后穴好像贪吃的嘴，扭动之间吞吐着对方肉刃，而他自己的性器正半垂在双腿之间，顶端小孔一股一股的往外冒着粘液，好像女人的多重高潮一样。

王皓轩咬住了宋继扬的耳朵，继续用轻蔑的口气说“如果你姑姑看到你这样，你是不是会更兴奋？扬扬？”

“给你姑姑看看你现在的样子好不好？”撑起上身，居高临下看着宋继扬，粉红色的脸蛋，意乱情迷的神色，他不停地挤压着宋继扬的羞耻心，他不得不承认这感觉很好。

“回答我。”王皓轩声音突然严厉得吓人。忍不住往里一怼，宋继扬顿时一软，小腹被单手托起。

双腿挂在座椅扶手的两侧，敞开的腿间没有任何秘密。宋继扬发出了他清醒时绝对不会发出的那种尖叫声，他无论如何都没有想到会被一个男人肏出这样诱人的表情。

“不...”瘦弱的小男生低着头想哭了，抬头贴近了他的颈侧，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的脖子，鼻息间哼出软腻的低吟，柔软的双腿贴在他的身侧，乖顺的姿势极易让人放松戒备。王皓轩只有靠近他的侧脸才能勉强听见他在说什么，细小的声音里满满颤抖和抗拒，可他分明听得出还带有一丝稍纵即逝的兴奋。

可惜这样的程度还是不够。

他敏锐地抓住机会，故意学他姑姑的语气，用含糊的口音喊着他：扬扬。一边下身疯狂的顶动了几十下。

不知道是说了什么还是单纯的舔了一下，那人细弱的腰突然挺了起来，大腿不停颤动着，呻吟声突然拔高了不少，显然是爽到高潮的样子，前面却没射出什么来。宋继扬也用一声声呻吟提醒他自己可以被入得更深，在快要到达顶点的时候，跪在靠椅的王皓轩捏住他的腰，把他提起来让性器捅入从未到达的深度。

3荒唐的交合，从诱奸变成强奸，又成了合奸。

毫无疑问宋继扬终于被肏的爽了，被高潮折磨到顶点的哭声中，也彻底放弃了伪装，被欲望掌控的毫不避讳的扭动着身躯来吞吐他的性器，呻吟声里带着轻慢的哼笑。整个胯下湿淋淋的，车身随着他莽撞的摆动剧烈摇晃了几下，最后，在雨停的同时，停住了。

清瘦的脊背隆起，肩胛骨往中间聚拢，被汗水沾湿的头发贴在突起的骨骼上，柔软的臀肉紧贴着他的胯骨。

一张一合的双唇艳丽如血，腰部随着身下的挺动而起伏。肩膀被王皓轩一只手死死按着，脖颈往后扬起，像一只濒死的天鹅。

他从宋继扬体内拔了出来，湿漉漉的，亮晶晶的，全是宋继扬体内分泌出来的肠液，白色浊液填满使用过度的小穴，满溢出来，滴滴答答落快滴落到靠椅，他故意把疲软的性器留在宋继扬体内，堵住精液不让流到车上，最后拔出来，全部射在他凹陷的脊椎沟里，把它们抹开，衬着昏暗的灯光，像一副色情的油画。

伸手捻起下体上的粘液，沾了一些递到宋继扬眼前。宋继扬吃惊地看着他的手上贴创可贴的位置，默默咬住了嘴唇。

“教练...这个是你的吧。”

王皓轩顺着大腿后侧的皮肤摩擦，把他一对屁股蛋包住了，试探性地掐了一把，宋继扬也没说不行，他大着胆子玩弄起来，他疑惑地看他一眼，没有一点防备的念头。

一张滴了血被脚了脚印的教练卡：“王皓轩，xxx教育集团旗下教练员。”

王皓轩揉捏着他屁股的力度突然加大，浑圆柔软的屁股被揉搓拍打，嫩白的皮肤显出浅红的两个手掌印，把他小屁股朝自己推得更紧。他以为王皓轩不守承诺，要对自己再次施暴了，不禁惊呼道。

“教练，怎么这样，求求你，放过我吧~不要不要，教练你让我下车吧…”

“别担心，只是打算留点纪念，以防你报警。”王皓轩奖励性地亲亲他嘴唇，他啪啪拍打他的脸蛋，像欣赏战利品一样把他的裸体从上到下浏览一遍，边说边把宋继扬的扒光光，然后开始拍起裸照和视频来。

“嗯~我不要，不要拍。”宋继扬对这方面的经验不多，他想要遮掩裸体，可是立即就被王皓轩抓住了。沾满精液脸颊，还有一丝精液从嘴角溢出来，裸露的胸部和大大张开的大腿中间还泛着水光的肉缝全都被拍摄起来。

王皓轩把手指伸到宋继扬嘴里搞动舌头，两边乳头都受到重点抚弄，再加上宋继扬的双手一边翻出小肉芽一边用指尖挑动，那不知羞耻的下身又昂扬起来。他只好放弃抵抗，依照男人的指示摆出各种猥亵的姿势，让身体每一处都暴露在镜头之中。

私密之处被人猛地戳开，宋继扬闷哼一声，疯狂地摇晃脑袋。

“不要……不要！……”小猫撒娇的挣动根本撼不动炽情中的男人半分，只将他撩拨得愈发欲火烧撩。王皓轩喜欢让他清楚地意识到，他现在正在被他肏，被他调教，言语就是最直接的方式。

“拍完，我就放你走，自慰。”王皓轩像个俯首帖耳的男朋友笑着把拍照模式转为拍摄短片模式，宋继扬无奈地服从，双手生硬地开始抚摸自己的身体。

“别拍，我怕你，你又那样。”宋继扬试图着睁眼，才发现眼睛肿胀的厉害，难受的哭了，疼的哭了，舒服的哭了。

“哪样呢”他没有松开抱着宋继扬的手，更是坏心的往下挪了挪。

“那，那你快点……我难受，你快点。”王皓轩把他抓住了，牢牢地，一点不让动弹，拍他屁股几下。又特别粗暴的扒开他裤子玩儿，他哭唧唧的只说不要这样嘛…感觉到他快射了，王皓轩问，“我强暴了你。”

他点头。

疼痛和糖果他都给了宋继扬，也如他所愿让他深陷其中，无法自拔。翻过他身子。  
“我把过程录了下来。喜欢吗？”

宋继扬又点头，咬着嘴巴，突然觉得不对，赶紧摇头。他鄙视自己的浪荡，又恐惧自己在这场情事中的享受，双手集中在肉鏠处，也有一点是因为不想最秘密的地方被拍摄到，可惜在大大张开的大腿之间集中玩弄小肉芽的双手，其实并没有遮到多少。

王皓轩观察着他给自己润滑的情景，看他麻木地抽出又抽入自己的手指，雪白的腿蜷曲着，一只手指灵活机械地进入和抽出，觉得有些不过瘾。

“刚刚都被操射了，还不知道自己敏感点吗？”王皓轩把手机放到前面摆好，一手抓住他的下体，软软的性器乖巧的待在他的手中，被手指不轻不重的揉搓着，抬起他的下巴用力的亲吻着他的嘴唇。宋继扬想弯腰躲过他的手指，不料被他牢牢压在了车座上，眼睛红红的，倔强着没有哭出来。

“叫出来，不管是哭声还是拒绝的声音。”他松开了握着宋继扬性器的手，扣在他后腰将宋继扬压近了自己，双手抓着身上唯一有点肉的臀部，掰开又合上，玩的不亦乐乎。

宋继扬感到烫，烫得他不受控制地挺腰回应。他想转身抱抱，以求得一些安慰，而王皓轩却扣住了他的腰，喘了口气，一张一合的后穴也像是会呼吸一下，痒痒的，想要被什么塞满。

“看着，看着镜头，看着我操你，学一下。”

说着他打开宋继扬的手臂，用正面上的姿势，自己背对着摄像头，将宋继扬整个脸暴露出来，双手撑在宋继扬的身体两侧，依旧坚挺的性器一下插入宋继扬的小穴里，一手扶着宋继扬的腰，一手抓着宋继扬的头发，咬着牙将肉棒送至男孩儿体内的最深处，低头一缕一寸的亲吻着宋继扬的脖子。

“你试着夹一下，让我舒服舒服。嗯？”

他从来没有过任何经验，也根本不会勾引人，只能凭着直觉来，难耐的仰起脸搂着王皓轩主动亲，亲的自己都酥酥麻麻的哼哼，也明显感到体内的性器又涨了一圈，顶撞的力道和动作更加蛮狠了些。

“我不会~ 怎么夹啊，我不会~”他下面的小口用肉棒大力的搅打着，上面的小口用舌头模仿着性交来回翻搅着，王皓轩吸住他的舌头不让他说话，恶意的用舌头顶着男孩儿的上颚，让他无法合上嘴，嗯嗯啊啊的被亲的喘不过气，透明的津液从嘴角划到下巴，和脖子上的汗水混在了一起。

“真乖，就这样，再夹一次。”王皓轩伸手拍了拍他的屁股，笑着加快了下身抽插的速度，一波又一波的击打在体内的最深处。甬道内被精液填满之前宋继扬被操着射了出来，双重刺激的攻势下，宋继扬难受的挺了挺下身，小嘴却在不经意的收缩了几次。

是被调教习惯了，还是从来都在压抑自己，小小年纪，怎么都不会拒绝呢？

宋继扬用手指死死扣住了自己肩膀，折成M字型的双腿绷直了脚尖翘在半空中。疑似一股液体往下流的错觉让他羞臊的低了头，再也不敢反抗了，只能用鼻子喘着粗气娇娇的含糊不清的说着不要了，不行了。

宋继扬的皮肤很白，此刻却好看的泛着粉，手腕上，脖子上，浑身上下，被自己掐的捏的亲的吸的，在白皙肌肤的映照下显得格外明显，王皓轩想了想，握着他的脚腕在内侧细细亲吻着。喘了一口气，低哑的声音响在他耳边：

“打开腿，抬高，让我射进去。”

压着宋继扬射在他体内，俯下身舔舐干净性器上的白色乳状液体后倾身向前捉住了宋继扬的嘴唇。连哭都没有哭出声，被人奸了两次，拍了证据还不出声，呵呵。宋继扬是哭了几分钟的，都没顾得上擦擦白色的粘液便胡乱提起裤子，胸口和双手都沾满肮脏的尘土，两条腿还有点打颤。

又一次又哭又爽的折腾后，他艰难的从后座爬起来，头也没有回过去，咬牙切齿地说：“不要，你别看我穿衣服。”

他太爱了，可又太矛盾了。

直到地面有些干了，王皓轩才放开他，看他咬着嘴唇难耐地扭了一阵，打开副驾车门，风雨灌进来。

“到家了，下车。”王皓轩好像已经忘记了刚才的事，他只记得他的嘴很甜，身上很好闻，求饶的声音很好听。连拉带拽把他弄下车，半抱着往楼里送，黑暗中看不清楚宋继扬那样一张支离破碎的脸，那张脸带着无辜和嗔怒，看得人心都揪紧了。

宋继扬张着嘴，抱紧自己的肩膀，像个等待审判的罪人。

“如果你说出去，麻烦她报案的时候，别说是我强迫。”王皓轩坐在车上，在左转弯红灯的情况下，转速针一直在抖，时速肯定超过了一百迈，周围的车不停朝他鸣笛，他听不见，也不想听。

强奸本身就是一个肮脏的话题，更何况它的施暴者是他的教练员。

在最纯洁的年龄，遇到了最龌龊的事情，这本身就令人唏嘘，世界还是那个世界，但他们的世界已经不再是那个纯洁的世界了。

4.看吧，多么正直守法，多么道貌岸然。

「听说学校有个同学跟教练在一起。」

「谁？」

「一个男生，好像未成年呢」

「不认识」

「有钱了不起，还不是一样挨操」  
「这么小年纪就这么骚。」

「当驾校的老师真爽」

「可怜的是学生吧」

「还不是被插的爽歪歪」

宋继扬不说话了，他不知道大家说的是不是自己，毕竟自己没有说出去过半句。

董事办公室中，女人U盘插好，是一个压缩文件。她抽了一根烟，按下了播放键，画面中，宋继扬放荡的大腿，随着震动扭曲的脚踝，然后是特写，宋继扬的睫毛、嘴唇、喉结、脸上身上的精液，屏幕里一切似乎是情投意合的，完全没有任何抗拒的意思，甚至都带着热辣辣的情动。

视频里的哼声变了样，时而短促时而深长，其中那个带着稚气的缠绵声就是宋继扬的，她很肯定，但是大多数是两个人是黏黏搅在一起的，画面变得很淫乱，宋继扬开始哼得很大声，胯骨有节奏地往上顶，一边摆动一边往那人怀里贴。

“啊……啊……”。

“喜不喜欢”那听着他两腿间黏腻的咕叽声疯狂的顶撞和逼问。

“喜欢....”

“还要被我操吗？”男人从后面扳他的脸，让他对着镜头，扳成仰望和享受的样子。

“要，我要~~~”身上人发狠地猛干，男孩儿尽情享受他的野蛮，毫无顾忌地绽放自己。从头到尾，整个画面都在剧烈地震动着。

“你到底要干什么，我警告你，多少钱可以压下来，你开价。但我请你不要动他。”她像被抓住什么把柄了，挑着眉警告对方，漂亮又年轻的脸上，有种压迫感。

“那如果我说不呢。您是不是忘了，当初怎么诬陷我的，害得我白白丢了科研名分。是性骚扰、猥亵、还是强奸？我忘了，不过，恭喜你啊，如愿以偿了啊。” 周围静了，气氛紧绷。

一时间，宋董事突然搞懂那几个字的意思。几年前，刚留学回国，为了自己的事业和前途，她曾经不止一次出卖过，甚至毁灭过的那个人。

在多方的努力下，宋董事终于找到了在角落里落灰的不起眼的监控。监控的年头够久，配置早就比不上现在的高端，调出来的影像好像糊了层马赛克。一行人盯着电脑屏幕上糊成一团浆糊的画面，她突然感觉一股凉血，从头顶蔓延四肢各处。

“这个人，能不能认出来？董事。”

是他。

彼时，集团一楼大屏幕液晶屏，不断滚动一条新闻播报，一些人路过有些淡漠地盯着看：

“某校董事办公室被盗窃，一博主发文称：董事养子，也是自己的亲侄子被驾校一名男性教练性侵并受伤。此后有网友指出，性侵该男子的教练疑似董事前任未婚夫。据驾校负责人证实，确有一名教练因此事涉嫌被开除。法律人士认为，根据刑法修正案（九），强制猥亵男性也将会被处有期徒刑。

但之后，校董事方通过微博公布了事实，宋女士出面勇敢地面对此事站出来维权，并且当面否认了事实，当事人宋继扬出面表示自己并非出于胁迫。截止16日上午11时，微博网警更新事件进展称，警方已经对涉事教练做出治安拘留15天的处罚。但截至记者发稿，该说法尚未得到当地警方证实，后续事情将等待警方处理。”

大屏幕上已经开始播放采访当事人宋继扬的场景。面对众多的话筒，和不断拍照的记者人群，稚气的他把自己藏在了碎发下面，没带个人情绪地道：“我是自愿的，没有被胁迫。”

风平浪静来的比想象中要快。

天终于放晴了，王皓轩颇为懒散的靠在A班门上，他身体站直了看着宋继扬最后一个走出教师，右手扯了下领口。他偷偷见到了他，西柚色的唇色，在他苍白的面庞印下暧昧又迤逦的，他今天穿了件白衬衫，刚刚撩发的动作，领口松了一个扣子，漏出若隐若现的锁骨。

“为什么出面否认？”

“你强暴了我，但你也救了我。”他很轻很轻地说，生怕挑逗了他。

泛着红的手指，重新拉上自己凌乱的外套，侧着身从王皓轩身前过。王皓轩揽住他的腰，一搂，就搂进怀里，越来越用力的将他揉进身体里一样。

“疼....你，你松开我。”宋继扬立刻推开他的手，往小路走，王皓轩抢先一步把他堵在墙边。校服被狠狠向两边拉开，被汗水浸湿的白衬衫紧紧贴着羸弱的胸膛，两点殷红的乳.头把布料撑起高度，凹陷的精致锁骨里盛满情。

“我不。” 他笑的天真，眉眼弯弯，抬头看了他一眼后又低下头去寻他的唇。 宋继扬没躲开，因为他知道躲开他的后果。他的唇滚烫灼人，动作轻缓又缠绵，仅限于蹭蹭嘴唇，却带着无限的依恋。

“我求我姑姑，让她放了你，我对律师说，都是我心甘情愿，与你无关。”斯文有礼的好好学生几乎想要在这干净的校园放浪形骸地呻吟娇喘，头发耷拉在眉眼上，红唇像颗娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花、抿了一下。

“你真的不想我吗。”王皓轩戴着鸭舌帽将他堵在放学后空无一人的草坪角落，亲昵地半揽着他，拨他的下巴问。当然，他已经把监控砸了。

“躲我？” 他偏头点了根烟，狠厉的吐出一口烟，他的唇故意擦过侧脸，再落在他的嘴角。

“没。”

“我知道，我知道我逃不掉。”宋继扬还是穿着那水白的校服，小腹贴着王皓轩的胯下擦过去。衬衫被剥开来一点，露出一侧圆润的肩头，不知节制地揉，不可避免的亲密和衣物摩擦让他犯了病，他渴求着抚慰。双眼迷雾重重，豆大的泪珠滚下。

“为什么是我？”他像只毛毛虫蜷起身来，眼角被染上勾人的红，泪光盈眶张着薄唇喘气。最后，终于哭了出来，受惊正逃猎的小羊表情，拧起了眉头，紧紧咬着牙齿，眼睛大得要掉出来，又紧紧按着校服。湿漉漉的东西在不断渗出，宋继扬想自己干净的裤子一定已经又被他弄脏了，突然又有点想哭。

可真是、真是…太可爱了。

“刚刚就想把你压在门口上做了。如果他们都不在的话。”王皓轩闷哼一声，鼻尖、下巴、胸口只有一线之隔，腰胯却远离，拉出一条奇妙的曲线。

他舔了舔干燥的嘴，看向宋继扬唇角刚深吻过后残留的透明津液，又用拇指抿了下他的嘴角，说着已经解开了身前人的腰带，缓慢地拉下裤链。他有些流氓地眨着眼睛，轻笑着贴得更紧，唇角是温和笑意。

隔着布料被掐弄乳头，裤子已经褪在脚踝，动作幅度过大上衣却穿的一件不少，虽然已经凌乱狼狈被汗水打湿贴上皮肉，褶皱处腰际的曲线若隐若现，最终双腿发软再也撑不起沉重的身体跪在了草地上，视线已然模糊不清只剩虚影。

嘟嘟嘟——来电显示：尊敬的姑姑。

两条腿拖着，被顶在背后的水泥墙上，狠狠压在墙角压抑的叫声再添几分入骨情色，过于近的距离让他被更深地进入，他颤颤巍巍地拿起电话想去接，正要接听时被身后人重重一顶尖叫出生。

“啊哈…求求您，求你松手，放过我吧，我姑姑会杀了你。”拒绝声被喘息和呻吟剥离得四分五裂，最后彻底融化在身体里变成纯粹的气音。

“之前我是为了报复，你可以恨我，但是现在不是。”王皓轩语调温柔平和，喘息着用绵软的声音祈求王皓轩不要太近，王皓轩充耳不闻继续进攻，又在甬道恬不知耻的挽留中仁慈地填满了空隙，在其扩张得开到最大时全部没入。

宋继扬还是穿着不够色情和成熟的白色校服，被王皓轩死死扣住分明的下颚骨的手指，还有舔舐淡青色血管时野兽凶性暴露的舌搅动的失了分寸，身体被身后一下比一下猛烈的顶撞冲击地摇摇欲坠。

“乖。谢谢你没有把我第二次打回地狱。是爱上了这种感觉了么？”前端被迫被身后的快感撩拨着高昂起头却被冷落在空气里，腰不自觉得扭动着毫无方向的逃窜。挺拔笔直的腰被操干得软成一滩水，耳边是王皓轩的粗俗言语挑弄神经使背部愈加紧绷，身体更加温软，乳尖更加挺立，喘息更加淫荡，就连后穴也因为羞耻绞得更紧。

5.性是为了爱，而不是制造犯罪。

最让人恐怖的，最惹人喜欢的变态，已经上线。宋继扬觉得王皓轩是疯了的，他自己也是疯了的。

“操！”宋继扬的后穴太会吸了，王皓轩想抽出来的时候小穴的嫩肉无不用力的挽留着他的肉棒，仿佛想要更多一样。

“啊、啊啊……”突然被推到地上带来的撞击和大开大合的操干让宋继扬双腿发软，膝盖撞到地面，让他的小腿都麻了一半。他全身都泛着隐隐的疼痛，那段洁白的脊背弯曲，腰往下塌陷着，艳红的穴口吞吐着他的性器，却因为王皓轩收不住的怒火而感到快慰。

“别，你别...”王皓轩猛地掰他的脸，强迫他往上看。手掐着宋继扬的后颈将他按到了地上，又怕他磕到，用自己的手掌垫着，太过剧烈的动作让性器滑出了穴口，发出啵的一声响，乳白色的精液混着透明的淫水争先恐后的从仍在张合的穴口里涌出来。

还没等淫糜的液体滑下臀尖，王皓轩又朝那红肿的后穴捅了进去，宋继扬无法抗拒自己这种病，放弃了抬起头的挣扎，只用肩膀和手臂在地毯上蹭着，一寸一寸的往前挪去，用没被禁锢住的手臂撑在地上，企图抬起头来，才稍微动了动脖颈，就被王皓轩更用力的按到了地上。

“敏感点是这里，以后记住了，可别总是学不会。”王皓轩不断挤压肠壁让它们像水龙头分泌更多液体，等到自己退出来，满意地看到褶皱变成了更深的红色。他哭泣呜咽难耐地露出脆弱脖颈，西装革履的王皓轩凶狠咬上他的喉结，呻吟声突然拔高，却被体内如潮的快感尽数撞进身后穴口处的一点。

“我……射不出来了。”宋继扬受着他，屁股被他飞快地戳着，觉得屁股要合不上了，每挨一下都想小声叫出一声。

在空无一人的校园里，在破碎的监控下，可能是对彼此太敏感，高潮了多少次怕是记不得了。

“教练，视频，那个视频，还在吗？”躺在草地上的宋继扬把手臂松开，迷离地瞧着他，架起他的腿搭在自己腰上，在王皓轩下巴蜻蜓点水的亲了一下。

“嗯？”王皓轩觉得这个问题很有趣，一双忧郁的眼睛挑起来，低头蹭了蹭小孩儿湿漉漉的脸颊。有力的手指在他刚刚蹂躏过的皮肤上揉。

“我觉得你也是喜欢我的，我想看一下，可以吗？”宋继扬的声音很低很轻，像是和自己男朋友聊天一样。

“以后，还有很多机会。”

Cuando quieras quitarme la vida。

解释：如果你想要我的命，就拿去吧。

END~


End file.
